Elsword - Hellfire
by Sharkist the Blade Master
Summary: Meet Xen. He meets the Elgang. They kick several demons asses. Summary ain't good enough for ya? Then read this story, if you want hilarity, drama, adventure, and possibly TOO much of the first two things. (Elsai, Ravna(dafuq?), Cheve etc,) (I do not own Elsword, Characters, or the cover of the story, I give full credit to their original owners.) (Warning: Occasional foul langage!)
1. Note!

**First Fanfic made by me, Sharkist. XD This is my first Fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if there will be no hate. So the plot is about a guy named Xen, his story, and then to the whole story about Velder, Hamel, and if I'm bored enough, Sander. So yeah, I will update this ONLY when I don't have school… stupid school. ._. I HATE IT. Anyways, onto le story! (P.S. This is my first fanfic, so again, I don't know much about what to do so please no hate. XD It would help alot if someone explained, thanks.)**

**-Sharkist the Blade Master**


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Me: Hey all you viewers, Guests, authors, people who don't write fanfics but just reviews them, I'm the author of the story you're reading right now, Sharkist!**

**Elsword: Who are you?**

**Me: *Throws a knife into his tendons* I just explained, Elbaka, Don't you ever listen?**

**Elsword: QQ My tendons..!**

**Me: Does Elsword EVER listen?!**

**Aisha: No...**

**Me: Well then this redhead deserves to DIE- no I'm kidding. He's a main character unfortunatly, so he must live until the story ends... well, onto the story, peeps! (BTW I'm TRYING to make their age correct according to Elwiki.)**

**Elsword, Rune Slayer, 16**

**Aisha, Elemental Master, 18**

**Rena, Wind Sneaker, Unknown**

**Raven, Reckless Fish- I mean... ****Fist, 27**

**Eve, Code: Nemesis, Unknown**

**Chung, Tactical Trooper, 16**

**Ara, Asura (Yesh, I'm giving Ara her KR-only-atm Transform Class. Giving it some love. OuO), 20**

**Elesis, Blazing Heart, 19**

**Add is not in here, because he's technically is not in the El Search Party, but I might give him a part to introduce himself. I'm just not putting him in the first chapter, but just in case I do, here's his stuff: Mastermind, 19**

**Xen (My OC, obviously an important character in the story), Burning Thunder, 22, then 23. You'll understand the 23 when you get further into the story. ^^**

**ALSO, I may add in the characters saying some of their skills, so yea. If text is in Bold + Italic, then it's a skillname. If it's just Bold, and has ()'s, it's an A/N. So yea, i'm gonna shut up and start writing the story now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

I wake up in my bed at my house in Velder, where I live alone... I look out and see the regular stuff going on outside. The Demon invasion... The day it all started was like a nightmare. I get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go out on one of my daily walks, burning demons along the way with Hellfire. Oh, you don't know what Hellfire is? Hellfire is a fire that burns hotter than any fire you can think of, even combined. However, the violence-rate of the flames depends on what mood i'm on. Anyways, I head to Commercial Area 1 **(I think it's the number 1. Most likely. ._.) **and after VARIOUS annoying Glitter Panzer's and Wyverns, I find an odd Glitter whose name is... Joaquin..? I approach him cautiously, Hellfire in hand. I listen to him babbling to himself

"I swear to demons, the Glitter Alchemists I teach die from those pathetic El Search Party kids! They make me sick!" The Glitter said to himself as he spits something on the ground. It's like bright green saliva... gross. Anyways, 'El Search Party'? What's he going on about? I yell out to get his attention

"Hey, who are the El Search Party" I'm probably going to regret saying that, but I said it anyways. He looks towards my direction. Now that I see him, he's wearing a Hazard Suit, a pair of Goggles, and a ton of potions attached to his belt. I think I see why he said something about him teaching Glitter Alchemists. This guy's probably some kinda Scientist or crazy druggy. He tells me, ignoring my question, "What? Who are you? Are you one of them?!". I retort back, "What?! I don't know who 'them' are! I'm just takin' a walk while burnin' demons who get in my wa-" I am interrupted with a bottle thrown and broken infront of me, creating a large area of confusion gas around me, making my vision go blur. Scientist? Nope. Crazy Druggy? Yep.

"Whatever, i'll just kill you and the pathetic El Search Party, then Chloe, our Dark Elf Leader, shall summon the Patron Dark Elf God Nephilim!" He cries out like a maniac druggy he might actually be.

"What the hell are you ramblin' on about?!" I yell at this maniac. Instead of answering, he once again ignores my question and babbles on about more. "I don't know _how _you managed to kill the Glitter Alchemists, but you must be quite tired... I should finish you off the same way I will do to the El Search Party!" He throws a Flame and Thunder filled potion at me, as if he expected it to burst against my body, break, and kill me... Heh... is he wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>Joaquin's POV (Yes this druggy gets a POV, but this i'm doing only one Monster POV per monsterdemon.)**

When the Confusion Chemical's gas clears out, I expect to see his pathetic Human Body dropped dead on the ground... but I see the opposite... I see his body surrounded by Flames and Lightning! HE ABSORBED MY FLAMING AND SHOCKING CHEMICALS?! THIS HUMAN IS PISSING ME OFF!

**(Aaaand that's the end of your POV, you stupid druggy. Back to Xen.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

"Man, thanks for the energy drink, guy. I think you'd make a good friend of mine if you weren't a demon. Too bad I gotta beat you down now." I say. I feel energized, like thousands of lightning bolts static through me, but in a good way. I'm feelin' pretty badass right now. I charge towards him, fists filled with Hellfire and Lightning combined. But I'm stopped by something, the lightning surging through me as well as the energy seem to have just... faded away. I feel something cold standing behind me... Ghost-like... And there are weird whispers going on through my head, like it's the devil is yelling at me for something, while i'm sweating like crazy... Why haven't I experienced this before? And why is this the first time, because it's a _bad_ time... I double over and the flames/lightning in my hands disappear. I was distracted... I should get back up and just beat this maniac down...

I stand up with a confident face again and looks at the druggy "OK, I got distracted... but i'm back to reality. Lets do thi-" Before I could finish my sentence, a poison and water chemical at me, and I get back down on my knees coughing and I feel really chilled out, Like my powers are crippled and i'm feeling a bit sick to keep me from using my powers. Joaquin speaks to me, and I hear it like i'm listening through headphones made of water, "Heh, you consume fire, so I figured i'd throw a Freeze Chemical, with some bonus poison... Humans are all the same, stupid as ever.." Damn... I'm being beaten by my own weakness... Really, this is the first time, and i'm really surprised by this.

I collapse on the ground, and the last thing I see before I faint is a redhead knight jumping onto Joaquin, planting an explosive rune on his face, jumping off, then setting off the rune to explode in the Glitter's face. _**"SPLASH** **EXPLOSION!"**_ Then a man crashes into the demon's face with a robotic arm, and Black Spikes bursting out from the ground, puncturing the maniac with the Black Needle's, then charges. _**"WILD CHARGE!" **_he then Rams his fist into Joaquin's body. Other people then run up to my body on the ground, some helping the redhead and the Robot Armed man, other helping to get me up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" A girl with purple hair asks, having the Redhead knight scolding her, "Aisha, ask the guy stuff when he's completely cautious! Just help him up after Rena heals him! I just hope he doesn't faint." **(Dammit, Elbrat. You jinxed it. o3o)** "Ugh, you're no fun Elsword." 'Aisha' replies back with a snort, obviously very tired of him of something. An Elf, who I assume is Rena uses a skill to heal me, _**"**__**ARILENNA!"**_ after then, Aisha helped me up "Urgh, Chung, help me out here. The guy's heavy, and surprisingly has a high body temperature..!" She asks the blonde boy heaving around a cannon. Then, before I heard anything else, the poison's effect kicks in, and my sight goes black...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AAAAAAAAANND THAT'S IT! Yes, I know it's short, but this is just a prologue. o3o<strong>

**Elsword: My Tendons... Still hurt...**

**Me: Shut it Elbaka, atleast I let you be a person who actually uses a skill...**

**Everyone else but Elsword and Me: O3O**

**Me: So yeah, I'm leaving off with a cliffhanger. xD ONTO THE CHAPTER REVIEWS REPLIES!**

**Reply to ChaosSeeker: Oh wow, really? I swear, I never knew that Xen was similar to one of your OC's, I swear on my Shark-y Blood. XD**

**Me: And that's just one review to reply to, so yeah. I'll see you all later, BYE!**

**Elsword: *Throwing rocks at Shark***

**Me: Elsword, stop trying to throw rocks at me, just because I cut your tendons doesn't mean you can chuck stones at m- *Hit in the head by a stone* OK, YOU DESERVE A BLADE IN YOUR TENDONS! *Grabs Blade Master's... Blade... and sticks it into one of his Tendons* OK, END OF CHAPTER, BYE!**

**Elsword: *Groaning in pain***

**Me: =n="**

***END OF CHAPTER 1, PROLOGUE***


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Elgang

**Me: Hello guys, missed the Shark? Well i'm back in here to write another chapter for this story. By the way, where's Elsword?**

**Aisha: Hospital.**

**Me: Oh yeah, the whole tendon stabbing thing... I'm gonna shut up and get to the chapter now. And I apologize for the last chapter being VERY short, but it is a prologue after all. But this time, I promise this chapter will be longer! YOU HAVE MY WORD! ^^**

**Aisha: ...Uh, I don't think you really tell the truth very much...**

**Me: Huh?**

**Aisha: Having your word would be like a lie combined with truth that was broken with a hammer.**

**Me: I still don't understand...**

**Aisha: Take it this way; Put your word with 25 Cents, it's worth a quarter,**

**Eve: Pouring aqua on your.. 'word' will result in pure H20.**

**Raven: Put your word in a sandwich, you got 2 pieces of Bread.**

**Rena: We're pretty much saying you never keep your promises enough to give you a right to say someone has your word.**

**Me: ...Shut up, and just let me write the fanfic, or you'll be joining Elbaka in the hospital... (P.S. if anyone knows where that last 4 lines were referenced from, you get a free cookie. ouo HINT: It's from a book. Happy book scavenging!) Oh, and one last thing! From now on, I will be taking any request to add OC's in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

...I wake up on a hospital bed, confused. When I sit up and look around, I remember what happened. That crazy druggy Joaquin almost killed me. If it weren't for those guys who appeared there to beat that glitter up, I would've been sent to Death's Door. Who were they anyways..? They might have been the El Search Party that Joaquin was blabbing on about and defeating them and summon... Nephilim.. The Patron Dark Elf God..? I don't know. After what I thought would have been hours, I got up from the bed and walked out the door and through the halls and into a larger room, with a fireplace, enormous TV Screen, a few couches, and some doors going to I-Don't-Know-Where. I could really tell that I woke up in some fancy mansion, but who's and why? I figured I didn't ask anything, and I waited a few minutes for someone to walk through one of the mystery-doors, to see two figures arguing; One Redhead, and one Purplenette, who, based off what I remember, I assume are Elsword and Aisha.

"ELSWORD, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SOMEHOW MAKE A MORNING SUCK MORE THAN YOU DO?!" Aisha yelled at Elsword. The redhead yells back, "ATLEAST IT'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU ARE WITH MAGIC!"

"ExCUSE me?! I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU WITH MAGIC, YOU REDHEAD MORON! IF YOU'RE SAYING MY MAGIC SUCKS, YOU'RE ADMITTING YOU LEARNED MAGIC FROM SOMEONE WHOSE MAGIC 'APPARENTLY' SUCKS!"

I stand by in the living room as the two argue about their magic.

"RUNE FAILURE, ELSWORD!"

"ELEMENTAL DISASTER, AISHA!

It took them around 15 minutes to notice me sitting on their couch waiting for them to stop arguing. First there was silence, and Aisha eventually spoke up, "Oh, uh... Hey, didn't realize you got up from the in-mansion-nursery **(Where the hell did I pick that up from..?).**.." Aisha stopped mid-sentence, probably because she didn't know my name. "We kinda didn't get your name." Knew it. "Name's Xen. I assume..." I point at the purplenette "You're Aisha, and..." I point to the redhead "You're Elsword?" "Yep, I can tell you got our names while we were having our argument." Elsword replied. We stood, which in my situation sat, in silence since we didn't know what to say. This feels like one of those akward silence moments... Should I break the silence or wait for someone else to do it?"

"Elsword, Aisha, you two aren't arguing again, are yo-" A person walks in with a vein popping out. Her hair looks blonde/green haired, and her ears are pretty pointy, so I think she's an elf- wait... an Elf? I'm gonna question that later... I assume this person is Rena, the one who healed me? She speaks up "Oh, morning there~" Moodswing much? Angry to Cheerful, this could be normal... I don't know... for her? "G'morning... Is it normal these two are fighting all the time?" I reply back to her. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. They're just kids, so I don't expect them to be very mature until they've become adults." She says back scratching her head. I wonder how old SHE is? Since she's an elf, she must be ALOT older than Me, Elsword, and Aisha COMBINED. Yikes.

"Hey!" Aisha and Elsword said in unison. They got slightly scared when Rena flashed them a menacing smile with a vein popped out. "S-sorry..!" They said together. Again. It's like they have minds connected together or something. Rena looked back to me, amd I kinda backed up a bit with one of those anime style sweat drops. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Rena. You are?" She held up her hand for me to shake, which I do, and I say back "My name is Xen. And I kinda know some of your names, because I heard a few names before I fainted back at Commercial Area 1."

Before she could say anything, another person walked out of the same door they all walked through. This time, it was a man with a Robotic Arm, and man it looked sharp! He wore something bit thin and dark colored, something a biker might wear with a cross shaped necklace. But the thing that really got my attention, other than his robot arm, was a big white spot on the front of his hair, aswell as some scars on his face. This guy seemed pretty intimidating, really. But something that softened his image, at the same time making it look silly, was the Phoru Cookie he had in his hand. **(LOL. I had to, guys. What, you want a fish in his mouth to make it look sillier and also making it so it would fit the nickname I gave him 'Reckless Fish'? XD) **He kinda looks like a tsundere to me. I spoke up, almost hesitantly, "Sup." Was all I could get through my mouth. I mean like, what do I say to a guy who looks like he went through hell and came back with a biker jacket? "Hey. Who're you?" he says. I reply something that was pretty ridiculous, "The name's Xen. What is YOUR name, robot arm guy with a cookie?!" I am pretty sure my face is gonna get hit with those sharp claws. But he didn't, just a casual greeting and something random. "Raven." Then he throws the cookie in my face using his mechanical arm, causing the cookie the explode into grains on impact with my face, and man it HURT! He just says "What cookie?" before walking upstairs into what I suppose was his room. "I wonder who else is gonna walk through that door?"

Just as I said that, a girl walked in with silver hair, and an orb in the middle of her forehead. Her clothing was... I don't know how to describe it really. When she walked in, Elsword seemed to jump back a bit afraid, and I just notice a red mark shaped like a hand printed on his cheek. "Elsword, how dare you ruin another breakfast? You do know what the results are when you dare ruin a breakfast, do you not?" the silver haired girl says in a monotone voice. She must be a robot or somethin'.

"U-uh... Now Eve, l-let's not get too aggressive here, alright? Let's just calm down and- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Elsword said, and interrupted himself with a scream, followed by running up the stairs to his room. Eve chased after him, and she is carried by two drones; a White One and a Black One. "Hm, what's with her? She looks like a robot." I say to myself.

As if Aisha heard me, she 'replies', "She's a Nasod. Nasod's are robotic beings that live here in Elrios. You know that cool looking sharp arm Raven had? That's a Nasod Arm. It's a long story to explain..." Either I think to myself aloud, or it's a coincidence she answered a question that I asked myself. That's probably something i'm gonna question later, along with VARIOUS questions to ask later.

The next person who walks through the door, which I assume is the kitchen door, is a real surprise. It's a boy carrying a cannon. A LARGE cannon, and he seems to be way younger than I am. Dude, I think i'm dreaming a twisted, crazy dream filled with random stuff that pops up. Unfortunately, it's not. I think this person's name is Chung. "...What the hell kind of world am I living in to see a teen carrying around a cannon..." I say, kinda emo-ish. I need to work on my people skills alot more, huh? "Ah, uh sorry about something like that... Cannons are just my weapon, so I need to carry it around with me all the time." He laughs and... He sounds really calm for a guy with a cannon. "Oops, where are my manners? I'm Chung" With a smile, he puts out a hand for me to shake. As I shake his hand, I reply back, "The name's Xen. Question though, why a cannon? Wouldn't it make more sense if you carried just a BIT lighter, and something that isnt ridiculously heavy?"

Aisha, Rena, who I forgot was still here, Chung, and I stood in silence wondering the same thing. "Uh... yeah well... I'll answer that later. Cya later!" He says breaking the silence, and walked up to his room. "Well, there's an Elbaka I gotta help Eve beat up." Aisha excused herself, followed by Rena's excuse, "I need to go and water the plants in my room, so yeah..." And they all went up to their rooms.

I mentally count to three. When I reached three, someone else walked through the door. It was a Black Haired girl carrying a spear with a few strands of whiteness in her hair. Well, makes more sense than a cannon. I wave to her, hoping I don't suprise her with random words from a person they saved from Velder. "Sup." Was all I said, and she replies back, "Hello! I think you're the person we saved from Commercial Area 1, right?" Time to have a conversation. "Yep. The name's Xen." "I'm Ara" She smiled and shakes my hand which I didn't extend yet. She sounds like the happy-go-lucky type of person. "It's nice to meet you, Xen!" "Heh, you too." ...I hope to god I don't get a crush on any of the girls in the El Search Party, because they're all interesting, and so are the guys.

"Well, I think there's only one person left in the kitchen for you to meet. Have a fun time you two." She smiled, and walked up the stairs aswell. One more person through that door? Alright. Let's go for it. I walk into the kitchen to see anither redhead person, except it's a girl. Sister of Elsword, probably. There's no other redhead girl I know that looks like her besides... "Elesis..?!" Woah, talk about her fashion. Long white coat, small black vest to cover up her chest area, and other clothes that would be worn by people laid back and stuff. "Hey there Xen. _What _were you thinking, walking around Velder alone? You could've been killed by one of the demons! I care for the citizens of Velder, and you're no exception!" Jeez, happy to see you too, Elesis. Is this what it's like to be nagged by your older sister? I feel bad for you Elsword. Just a bit. "...well happy to see you too, Elesis." Why do I know her well? An accident with the Dog Man Proffessor Grail and his attempts to become human, that's what. That is a story I will tell later on. Elesis sighed, "Sorry. I don't want Velder to be more messed up than it already is, along with the citizens being safe." Well that does make sense, since she is the 'Red Haired Knight' who helps protect Velder and all. "Alright Elesis I got some questions," I say as I sit on a spot on the counter without any messiness on it to keep my rear end clean. "You've been traveling with the El Search Party since they entered Velder, right? Do you know about the Dark Elf Patron God Nephillim? Joaquin said something about summoning it.." "Hmm... Sorry, but we're still figuring that out. But we have been thinking that it is for strengthening the Demon Invasion." She replies bluntly, "And uh, hey... You wanna join the group and defeat the demons and all that?" Woah. WOAH. That is a BIG question for me, no matter HOW you say it. "Hmm... Kill demons, beat up their big bosses... That's hard, but it sounds fun, so I'm in!" I say. Elesis puts out her hand and I firmly grasp it. "Welcome the the Elgang, Xen. Elsword is technically the leader, but I'm the one who taught him his swordsmanship skills, AND his bigger sister, so I have as much authority as he does, so I can let you join in." She laughs. I reply "Thanks Elesis." I smile, and walk upstairs to the nursery room, which isn't a nursery room anymore.

It looks like a bedroom. Dark Red Walls, Flame designed carpet with a black background, and some space to put in furniture. I pick up a note on the floor saying 'This is your room now, Xen. Feel free to decorate it as much as you want. -Elsword and the others' "Where did they get the time to transform the nursery room into a bedroom..?" I whisper to myself. I walk over to the bed, with Red Sheets, White Pillows, and Black and Dark Red blanket. I plop down staring at the ceiling. "I have a good feeling about the Elgang..." I say to myself. I have one last thought before going to sleep...

Where is this house at anyways?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AAND THAT IS IT! Xen met the whole Elgang, but I didn't have him explain his story until the next chapter. Cya guys later!<strong>

**Elsword: Hey I'm back from the hospita-**

**-END OF TRANSMITION... TRANSMISSON? YEAH TRANSMISSION-**

_Like what you see? Feel free to R&R, and if you have an OC request, I will try and add them in, but I will only take 3 OC Requests, so if your OC request looks pretty good to me, then I will accept it! Until next time, peace!_


	4. Short Update!

**Me: Sup guys, just came here to let you know that when I am satisfied with the amount of OC's! First OC I have chosen (And the only one that has given me the OC info atm) is Lunarium Prince's "No Pausa"! Congratulation's Lunarium Prince on your OC being accepted! ^^**

**Elsword: So uh, you ARE working on the next chapter of the story, right?**

**Me: Mmm... Maybe, maybe not... That's a secret tho. ouo**

**Elsword: ...Baka...**

**Me: Excuse me? *Pulls out BM's Blade and a knife* Wanna run that by me again..?**

**Elsword: U-uh... no... W-well that's it for now... R&R before Sharkist cuts my tendons until I die! ;~;**

**Me: +u+**


	5. Chapter 3: Xen's Plan(s)

**Me: Hey guys, sorry if i'm not uploading as fast as you might want me to, I've been hit hard in the face by Writer's Block, also since i'm really busy with alot of stuff in Elsword, the Assassins guild needs me! XD Because we're currently in the development of our Guild Trailer. ****Anyways, i'm not gonna wait for other OC's and just get to le Chapters, and don't worry Lunarium Prince, your OC's still gonna be here, but you MAY hear Xen going on about kicking your OC's ass. XD. So yea. I'm still takin' OC Requests, and will stop takin' 'em when I get 5 Requests, so hurry up and register your OC before it's too late! So yeah, I'm just gonna read his PM, then plop in the information...**

**No Pausa (Lunarium's OC), 16, Brain Buster (Didn't see the other paths, so i'm going with the base class. You snooze ye lose, Lunar. Sorry man. XD)**

**Oh, BTW, as for the pairings, it's the usual. (ElswordxAisha, RavenxRena, ChungxEve which i'm not sure if it's a main pairing, and since BH Elesis needs some love, guess i'll pair her with Xen. XD That means Poor Ara will be left in the dust... if anyone registers an OC to be paired with Ara, i'll be happy to accept, and Ara will be happy with it to, but it's not neccessary. o3o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's POV<strong>

"Ugh, we finished our job with the El and Altera, why do we have to go back?" I ask nobody in particular, as the whole team - and of course our new member Xen. Who let him join, anyways? Wait a second... Elesis... - are in the living room, discussing about our next mission. "We have recently received information about a person harassing Ponggos, who seem to be going from the village to Nasod Foundry, back and forth, similar to Raven back when we met him" Rena explained, which _Raven_ followed up with, "The reason why it's happening now is because he's _just _been discovered while we have been in Velder." I yawn loudly and start to speak up "Alright, fine, we're going to Altera." I say with a sigh... getting to Altera's gonna take a while..

* * *

><p><strong>ONE BORING WEEK TO ALTERA LATER...<strong>

* * *

><p>AAAAAND WE ARE BACK IN ALTERA, YES! That week took forever, man. I watched as Xen sniffed the unfamiliar air for some reason. "This is Altera? Woah, look at all these crazy mole people!" "Ponggo's, to be exact." Raven said. "A Ponggo? What's that?" Xen replied bluntly, putting the two in a conversation. As Raven and Xen had their conversation about what stuff happened here in Altera with him when he was controlled by Nasods, when we met Eve, etc. etc., everyone else was doing something else, and when I say something else, I mean the same thing. They were all, besides Raven and Xen, talking with the Ponggo Chief Adel. "Yes, I see you have received our message about a problem around the Nasod Foundry, pong." He said. "Ponggo Scouts when out in Nasod Foundry, and came back bruised, saying that they saw a man riding a Nasod Scorpion of sorts who attacked them. Pong.". When I heard this, I thought of Crow Rider on a Nasod Scorpion. But Raven then came up and said, "A Man on a Nasod Scorpion? Hmm..." It seems he knew what he was about to say, but forgot what.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Hmm... I heard rumors across the Black Crow when I was controlled before back in Altera about a man on a Nasod Scorpion called "Skewer Scorpion" who wanders around Nasod Foundry and Altera Plains, named... No Pausa? Probably. I overheard the others' conversation with Adel while I was explaining things to Xen. When we were finished with our own conversation, Xen and I walked over to the others and I explained them stuff I heard about No, stuff I remember hearing, anyways.

"Woah. Sounds like a maniac."

"Now Elsword, don't assume it's a maniac just because they ride a semi-sentient Nasod Scorpion and used to harass the Ponggos like Raven... N-not saying that you're a maniac, Raven..."

"Gee, I could tell he feels the love already, can't YOU, Aisha?"

"Shut it, Elbaka!"

Ehh... I'm not sure i whether or not I should break that up or no- "Aisha, Elsword, You two aren't bickering again, are you?" Rena asks with veins popping from her forehead and in an irratated tone. "HE/SHE STARTED IT!" Aisha and Elsword say in unision while they point at eachother, causing them to glare at eachother for doing so. "Now, now, you two, You wouldn't FIGHT with ME around, do you?" Rena asks again still irratated. It didn't even take Elsword and Aisha a single MILLISECOND to realize that they shouldn't continue arguing, otherwise they would both earn a 'Low Kick' to their kneecaps, causing them to quiet down immediatly, beads of sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"W-we're sorry, Rena.."

"We won't do it again..!"

"Heh, good!" Rena said cheerfully, making an obvious moodswing from irritation to cheerfulness. I don't think I would want to mess with Rena when she's irritated by Elsword and Aisha.

"Er... we still have not discussed what we are supposed to do about the nasod-scorpion rider who is PongPong Strong disturbing us, Pong.." Adel spoke up, grabbing our attention.

"Oh, yea, we'll be on our way, Chief Adel! While we're gone, I think I'll bring back some photos of that guy's butt in the middle of being kicked! Literally. Now, if only we had a camera... Hehe..." Xen joked, but i'm pretty sure everyone besides him thought he was kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

I wasn't kidding. I grabbed a small camera from the Villa before we left. Whilr we were heading towards Altera Plains, I asked Rena to do me a favor, "Psst, Hey, Rena?"

"Hm? Yes, Xen?"

"I wanna ask you a favor."

"What is it? I think I can do it, unless it's a date~." Aw man, guess I can't ask her out any time after from this point on...

"Awesome! Ok, so, when we find that 'No Pausa' guy, I need you to sneak up behind him when he's off the scorp, while I stand by in a good position while holding the camera, a position where I can snap a good photo, and kick him right in the-!"

"Not happening, Xen."

"Aw." So much for having Rena kick the guy's ass literally while I snap a picture. Guess that won't happen. It wouldn't have, because I somehow dropped the camera while coming to Altera. The person infront of me, whom was Elsword, stopped walking and I bumped right into him and fell onto my rear, but got back up immediatly.

"Oi, Elsword, what's the hold up?" I ask

"We're here."

"Where's 'here'?"

"The location Adel told us to go to, to find No Pausa and see what's up."

"Oh, coulda just said that, man. Whatevs, Lets go and burn some scorpion ass!"

Then I realized what I was standing infront of. The Altera Plains. It was massive and was over-run with Nasods and Spores. It's massive enough for someone, even in a group that always sticks together, could get lost in. Like a maze. Meaning it dimmens the chancs of finding that guy.

"Hmm... Hey, guys... I got an idea. But I'm gonna need your help, Raven."

"You're not making me punch someone in the face, right?"

"Whaat? No... Although that's a good idea too..."

"No." The whole El Party said at once.

"Alright, whatever... But you'll miss out on beating up Nasods..."

"Xen, your plan?"

"Oh, yea, you know how you got a whole airship fleet under your command, uh, the 'Black Crow', right?**  
><strong>

"...You're not thinking of..."

"Oh yea, I am..." I could tell the others were confused, but only Raven knew what I meant, because he knows the ins and outs of the Black Crow, INCLUDING the weapons, and he is aware of how destructive I could be, considering my powers originated from Hell, which is why it's called HELLfire.

"Xen. If you do what you're thinking, you'll blow Altera Plains off from the map of Elrios."

"Including that No Pausa guy, right?"

"Yes, but we dont't have the materials. Ever since the airship was invaded by Elsword, Aisha, and Rena when I was under the control of Nasods, All of the firepower had just... gone."

"Fine. But we'll still need the airship. I got a plan."

"What's your 'plan'?"

I chuckle, "Heh... You'll see, my half-nasod friend... Just something known as, 'Xen's Plan B; Search n' Put Down.'. Guys, today, from here on until we beat No Pausa, we are all now in Xen World! Oh, and by the way, I need..." I point at a random nasod somewhere in the plains, "THAT thing's ey- no I don'. That's Xen World for ya."

"I don't think we would want to know what Xen World IS." Elsword muttered loud enough for everyone else to hear, who nodded in agreement to Elsword's comment. I ignore it and turn my whole body towards Raven while rubbing my palms together, conducting a bit electricty in my hands.

"So, Raven... Just how much metal you got in your ship that you don't need for about, eh I dunno... 500 Lightning Rods, give or take?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AAAAND YEP. THATS JUST ABOUT IT YE GUYS! Sorry if this chapter MAY have been short. Looks like Xen's gone electromaniac here. If that's even a thing. I'll see you all next time, PEACE!<strong>

**Xen: Wait a sec, how did I suddenly become a pyro semi-clown guy?! O_O?!**

**Me: Because you were inspired by my favorite book character, Leo, from the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Xen: So, I'm funny, and at the same time, have fire powers and have an obsession for mechanizms and tools..?**

**Me: Yep! Just without the mechanizms and tools obsession.**

**Xen: You're a tool... ewe**

**Me: Excuse me? I can rewrite your OC Information into a girl who loves pretty pink princess stuff and create more paper unicorns than any MLP Fan could ever LOVE a pony/unicorn/pegasus. Also with a crush on Add. :3**

**Xen: Ah.. ha.. ha... what I MEANT to say is... that Add is a tool... (Plz dun hate me Add-fans.)**

**Me: Thaat's better... See you all next time!**


	6. Side-Chapter 1: 1 falls, 9 live

**A little hint for a future event in this story...**

* * *

><p><em>The repeated year of the possessor of the flames from hell was born is also known as the year Hell has been released.<em>

_10 members of a team who have defeated demons and searched for a crystal._

_4 will be gravely injured out of all._

_4 seperate from eachother._

_1 will fall._

_Who will own these roles, and who will survive?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, who can tell what these mean~? Take your guesses!<strong>_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 4: The Dark Nephillim!

**Me: Welcome back to the story, my readers! This chapte-**

**Elsword: Shark.**

**Me: What?**

**Elsword: In chapter 2 you said we would meet Lunarium's OC, but I saw nobody new in Chapter 3.**

**Me: Oh yeeeaaa. About that, I _will_ wait for other OC's, because I still need to think of a way to introduce them, sorry Lunarium Prince. 3:**

**Elsword: =w=**

**Me: ANYWAYS, This chapter... Eh, can't find a way to summarize it atm, so just read for yourself.. And, when will I make Xen stop ranting on about kicking Lunarium's OC's ass? I'm sorry for that man, promise I'll take care of your OC when he appears, promise. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

"...What?! Raven, you don't have any lightnin' rods?!" I say, irritated at the half-nasod.

"Like I said. The Black Crow is low on supplies, so we don't have much metal or anything." He replies bluntly.

"Agh, Crap!" I kicked a chunk of dirt in the ground out of it and threw a piece of Hellfire at it. "I thought that I could've pulled a new trick off using my lightning to override the guy's scorp and take it as my chance to kick his ass!"

"Xen, seriously, how much longer do you plan on ranting on about kicking his ass?"

"No idea."

I was about to say something until Elsword told us some news, "Guys, news from Eve. She took a quick scan on the Plains and no different scorpion has caught her sensors. We came here for nothin'."

"Oh, ok..."

So, we came for a lost cause. There goes a week worth of saving some of Velder, and it seemed that Elsword caught onto my thoughts. "Oh, c'mon, Xen, we can still beat up some demons and help Velder any way we can!"

"Yea, guess you're right. Let's head back to Velder."

We board the Crow airship that Ravens commands, because apparently the ride we used to get to Altera mysteriously disappeared, and according to Aisha, she said, and I quote, _"I guess our ride just disappeared into thin air, just like what happens to Elsword's chances of getting a girlfriend!"_

When landed back at Velder after another week and everyone got off the airship, the ship flew away back to Altera. I looked at Velder when we landed and it was total chaos. I guess two weeks are worth the same amount of time worth of Velder going right into hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Elesis' POV<strong>

So, I guess I should've stayed in Velder to help protect it for a bit while the others checked out the Altera problem. (But I can tell Xen feels the opposite; He was still hyped to kick No's ass, speaking of which, why does he keep on ranting on about that? It's like a thing he does 24/7, which I see him do whenever he goes out on his 'walks'.) When we arrived back in Velder, it was like hell broke loose.

"Oh shoot, Velder's got more demons in it than ever, now! We need to get the citizens of Velder through Southern Gate!" I exclaim. Before I knew it, we were throwing demons to the ground. **"Nuclear!", "Violent Attack!", "Sword Fire!" **I could hear Raven, Rena, and Elsword throwing all they got at the demons, and the rest weren't too far behind. It felt like it took months or years to clear out many of the, for a path to the Southern Gate. Sooner or later, Xen ran up to me and said "Yo, Elesis, I ran to Southern Gate to see if it was safe for citizens, and it was littered with Demons! I cleared 'em out before hand, but I got a feeling something's up there I can't handle alone."**  
><strong>

"Oh, I think I may have an idea who or what it is." I say with an idea in mind.

"'Think'? Well we need to get the others to help send that thing flyin' if you know what is is."

I nodded and looked around to see Velder Knights and the Red(?) Knights, whom Penensio is leading, helping fight the demons. I yell out for everyone else, "Guys, we need to head to Southern Gate! Xen feels that it has some big baddy up there! We need to go there. I'm sure the Velder and Red Knights can handle this on their own!" Everyone nods and jumps from their spots and to us.

"Ugh, demons, get outta our way!" Xen yells, frustrated. "Xen, leave the path to me, I got this." Chung said calmly, with a slightly mischevious grin spread on his face. He pressed a few buttons under a plate, on a panel on his Destroyer and held one down and whispered to it to himself. White, small bombshells fly from the sky, hitting several demons, blowing them up, but enough to clear a path for us. "Just testin' out Carpet Bombing." He smiled and ran towards the cleared up path for us. "I really thought the bombs would be bigger, because those ones were pretty small.." Xen commented as we dashed until we got to the top of the walls on Southern Gate.

We looked around and saw a wall of rubble blocking our path behind us, and more rubble fell and blocked the path we used to get here. "Crap, they knew I'd bring you guys all here!" Xen exclaimed as Chloe was visible from ontop of the rubble behind us and laughed. We turned to her. "Yes, now I can sacrifice you 9 for the Dark Nephillim! Get ready, El Search Party, as this will be your doom!" Chloe yells down at us while she raised up her hand, and she backflips off the rubble, which the Dark Nephillim bursts out from under, roaring a great roar. "Run, now!" I yell while the whole gang runs along the walltop. Elsword planted some runes while running but they didn't seem to do anything.

We had to keep avoiding every attack it throws at us, from slaming claws to laserbeams to purple crystals flying from the sky.

We continously ran until we hit a dead-end and we turned to see the Nephillim roaring louder than last time, as some of us covered their ears. "Alright guys, we gotta fight back!" Xen exclaimed while throwing several spheres of Hellfire and shooting arcs of lightning at the Nephillim. Chung was throwing grenades and shooting tons of blue and red rockets. Raven was running up to it, slamming it in it's face, jumped back, and repeated. Rena shot arrows towards it. Everyone was doing their best to take it down, but nobody had too much luck, besides Ara, who managed to knock the enormous beast out of balance with a few claw n' spear slashes, making it wobble and seemed to give Xen an opprotunity to attack.

"There's my chance! I'm gonna take this thing down!" Xen yelled, passion burning in his eyes, as he ran to the side of the Nephillim, and ran around it fast and his body was completely coated in flames and electricity. "What's he doing?! Trying to make a hurricane from ember and sparks?!" Chung exclaimed. "No, is it not obvious? He is using friction, heat, and momentum to blast a hole through the entity, 'Dark Nephillim' approximatly 1000x1800 as of size." Eve replied, like it was a math question, as easy as 1 + 1. Xen then stopped abruptly when he got onto the side of the Nephillim. **"Assault Blitz!" **Xen yelled as he charged at the Nephillim with so much force, there was an earpiercing **BOOM!**, and smoke was surrounding the beast and Xen, the rest of us are blown back. When the smoke cleared up, we had won. Xen ended up on the opposite side that he was on, and there was a hole in the side of the Nephillim (**God, I'm using 'the Nephillim' way too much.) **And it collapsed on it's side, the inside of the hole on it having shocks of electricity going between each wall of the hole, which also burned.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH! EAT MY FLAMES, CHLOE, THAT WAS MY WEAKEST ATTACK AND I ALREADY TOOK DOWN YOUR PATRON GOD! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE, ALREADY!" Xen roared into the night sky as the rest of the Elgang cheered, except for one specific Nasod Queen, who wasn't even there. Elsword seemed to have noticed this, as he looked around for her. "Uh, hey guys... Where's Eve..?" He asks questioningly.

"If I were to guess, she may have gone to that strange lab in Velder as soon as the smoke appeared. She had a wierd feeling about it and told me she might check it out." Chung guessed. We stood around and looked in eachother's eyes and nodded, as we had an idea of what it could be about. We all scaled down the large wall and quickly ran to the lab in Velder to save our Nasod friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

I had been confused about what was going on. "Guys, what's up, who are we savin' Eve from?" I asked. Nobody answered as the situation may or may not have been dire. When we reached the building we needed to go to, we immediatly got in, and saw the poor Code: Nemesis backed against a wall, as she was being faced by a man in a long, white scientist coat. He had white tied back hair and had 6 Purple floating objects floating behind him.

"Kekeke... Eve... the Nasod Queen... if you wish not to give me your code..." He said as he slowly approached her with purple electricty emmiting from the floating objects. "...I'll _force _you to do so!" He continued, laughing a laugh only a lunatic could possess. Chung immediatly ran toward the whitehair man and slammed his Destroyer into him, while blasting a rocket out from the other end to boost the power of the impact, and sent the man flying as well as his floating things following him.

"Keep your hands off her, you lunatic!" Chung yelled while standing infront of Eve protectingly holding his Destroyer. Elsword ran up, too, and had a rune in his left hand as he pointed his sword at the man with his right.

"Tch, I'll get her code next time! And when it happens, you'll be helpless, Nasod Queen! And you will remember me by Add!" He laughed as he fled away on his weapons.

"What was _that _about?" I asked.

"Honestly, I wish to know the answer of that question, too. But if I would guess, the man seems to wish for the Code I contain on my forehead," She points at her forehead and it was a blue orb with gold surrounding it. "Something that makes me a Sentient Nasod. I do not know why, though."

"So... I guess we'll seem him later on..?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah, and I guess we'll be the ones to stop him." I reply. We walk out of the lab and the outside of the camping area to see very minimal demons, less demons that were during both post, during, and before the 14 day lasting invasion. "Wow, guess killing the Nephillim impacts on the demon invasion, eh?" Elsword asks

"Yes, but it's not completely over yet. We need to defeat the general of the demon army in order for it to be 100% over." Raven replies.

When he said that, Ara seemed to tear up a bit, as she already know who Raven is talking about. "'Ey, come on Ara, I'm sure we can save your brother while savin' him. You can trust us!" Elsword said, heartily.

"Mm.. Thanks, Elsword... And all you guys." Ara said wiping a tear from her eye.

I look into the sky. "So, guys, I'm sure we all know where we're goin' next, right?" I say with a large grin on my face. We all nod and say in unision, "Hamel, here we come!"

"By the way, Xen, you said Assault Blitz is your WEAKEST attack... what's your STRONGEST if Assault Blitz was your weakest, as it took down Nephillim even while it was really strong?" Elesis asks curiously. "Eh, you'll find out in the future, why?" I reply

"Just curious..."

"Oi, curiousity killed a cat!"

As we all head to the dock, we boarded the ship to Hamel, and saw before us a beautiful blue and white city. Hamel.

However, little did I know, something would happen to the El Search Party... Something bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YEP! And thaat's it!<strong>

**Xen: I'm gonna _what? _What is it? TellmetellmetellmeTELLME! D**

**Me: Nope! Not until you get 2 or 3 chapters into it! But, I'll give you a hint; It has something to do with the hint I gave in the last chapter~!**

**Xen: *^***

**Me: Oh, and sorry if this was a short chapter like the last legit-chapter, I get pretty lazy.**

**Next chapter in Elsword - The Story of Xen!: Hamel, the City of Water!**

_Yo! Ya like what you read? Then feel free to favorite and/or follow either this story or me, as the author, so you can keep up with each update I make here!_


	8. Chapter 5: Hamel, the City of Water!

**Me: Yo! Wassup, guys? As you can see from the title, the Elgang head into Hamel for their first time! (Except for Chung.) Don't need any extra author notes n' stuff here, so yeah, enjoy~!**

**Elsword: Shark, c'mon, tell the reader...**

**Me: W-wha? Tell the reader... what?**

**Elsword: You know. 'THAT'.**

**Me: Oh, THAAAT. Yeah, no spoilers.**

**Elsword: *Flips off***

**Me: *Throws several knives at his tendons***

**Elsword: NOT AGAAAAAIIINNNN!**

**Me: Hahahaha...! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

"...God! I can't take all this water at all! I feel like I'm gonna die if I touch too much water!" I complain and rant while we enter Hamel for the first time, but I was the only one complaining, as everyone else was enjoying the 'oh-so very beautiful scenery' to their eyes, but all I see is the death of me.

So you might be wondering, "Xen! How can you not like such a beautiful scenery such as Hamel? I bet if the author of the story were to come to Hamel, he would LOVE it, and it'd be BEAUTIFUL!"? Well, as you notice, I have Hellfire and Electricity Powers, so they aren't exactly, 'good for my health'. Fire is put out by water, and Hellfire can be turned to Purefire (Don't ask, you'll learn later in the story.) when it comes into contact with a certain amount of water. Electricity spreads through water faster than a common man having to release inner-waste from their bowels after eating one too many burritos and tacos on a Taco Tuesday, and the electricty will kill everything in the water, including the lightning caster.

Anyways, the first person we were greeted by was Penensio, Red Cross Guard. "Hello, El Search Party. We are aware you are here to help us with our problem." He says.

"Yep! We're the exterminators, here to get rid of your Demon Infestation!" I say with one of the stupidest grins you might ever see in your life, earning me 8 hits on the head, from butts of swords to slaps across the face. I lay on the ground, my head literally steaming from the hits, which left 8 bumps on my head and face.

"Yeah, where do we start, man?" Elsword asks with a grin that isn't even half as stupid as mine.

"Here, at Resiam Outskirts." Penensio says, whom had pulled out a map and pointed at a dot, saying 'Resiam Outskirts'. "We think that the Shadow Master, an elite demon at the end of the dungeon, is helping command the demons. Go, and take him down."

"Alright, then what?" I say

"W-what?"

"Yea, you heard me, man, then what?"

"Well... You'll need to head to Ancient Waterway. There, you'll find a guardian corrupted by Dark El. Defeat him and you can get him out of your way so you can continue disposing of the demon army. Then, head to Magmanta's Cave. Past it will be Frozen Temple, as we believe it's the last place to go until you reach Halls of Water, where Ran resides."

"So, go to Resiam Outskirts, beat stuff up. Head to Ancient Waterway, beat more stuff up. Continue to Magmanta's Cave then to Frozen Temple, keep beating stuff up. Then stop at Halls of Water, and stop the army once and for all by keep on beating more stuff up." I say with a blank face. "Yeah, sounds simple enough."

"Wait, Xen, it would be much faster if we all split up into different areas. Half the team to the Outskirts, other half to Ancient Waterway. Then get back together at Magmanta's Cave." Raven says simply, and everyone nods in agreement.

We decided that Elsword, Raven, Eve, and Rena head to Ancient Waterway. Chung, Ara, Aisha, and Elesis head to Resiam Outskirts, as it will be much easier. "If one of the sides are in an emergency, the other half needs to come there." Raven announces.

I blurt out a question, "Hey, uh, What do I do in this..?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we figure that wherever area we are at in both dungeons has large amount of water, and we know you can't do much there. Penensio sent Red Knights to Magmanta's Cave for Recon, but they never returned. So we're sending you, Xen, to rescue them. And remember that you will be there to RESCUE, not engage into fights and blow up everything you see there."

"Oh, cool, who else is comin'?"

Everyone else looked at eachother scratching their heads in silence and Raven broke the ice, "We're sending you alone. SOLO." I felt like someone dropped an enormous lead anchor on my back.

"S... Solo..?" I say. Raven nods. "W... Without... destroying... anything..?" I stutter. Raven nods again.

"Ahah... No... NO way in hell am I goin' in there solo unaggressive! Im gonna die!"

"Fine, if you're in an emergency, use your powers, but don't destroy the cave itself, as it'll cave in."

"Better."

"However, you must return to Hamel Capital with the rescued Red Knights and wait for us to return. Then lead us through the path to Frozen Temple."

"Aww, man, bu-"

"No. Stay in Hamel."

"Uggghh, Fine..." I whine like a 5-year-old.

Then we split up, 1 Half heads to one place, 1/3 of a half heads to another, and 1 heads to another area. Alone. And that 1 person is me. So we went off in halves with our own missions. I wasn't too happy with my part, but I think I can rewrite this script...

* * *

><p><strong>Elesis' POV<strong>

I don't think we should be going seperated, much less with Xen on by himself. The Red Knights went into Magmanta's Cave in groups and were even able to defend theirselves, yet they still never returned. If a Red Knight which as much skill as Xen, if not more, were to venture in alone, they'd die. Don't get me wrong; Xen is tough and willing to break rules and burn thing to the ground, but he's completely helpless when scared, and he hates spiders, which happen to infest Magmanta's Cave. I wonder if I should've come with him.

"Here we are, Resiam Outskirts. It seems completely empty, though..." Ara says as she looks around. Then Shadows suddenly surround us, and we find ourselves elsewhere. Aisha and Chung are clinging onto eachother, confused. Ara stands with her spear ready, and I look around with flames in my hands.

We hear a deep voice laugh, semi-monotoned. Spheres made of shadows appear on the ground. We look at them, confused. Then spikes erupt from the spheres and puncture through out clothes and poking at our bodies behind them. Chung tries to block with his destroyer but only for it to gain a new hole. Literally. I grunt and as the other 3 are hurt from the spikes, which explode inside our small wounds, making the pain worsen. A figure emerges from a large shadow sphere; The Shadow Master.

"That's... our target..?" Aisha says between coughs. I nod.

"Egh... Yeah." I say, as I hope that the other half of the team and Xen are having better luck than we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

I am NOT having a better time! I walk around Magmanta's Cave, cutting random Spider Eggs, and it's either a Red Knight in it or a batshit crazy spider-crab hybrid thing, but the Spider-Crabs I find would get killed by the Red Knights I rescue. And I am absoLUTEY TERRIFIED of them. Anyways, I gather up all of the Red Knights I've rescued. "Everyone here?" I ask the Red Knights that I have rescued, and they all nod.

"Good, now get your armored ends outta this cave and back to Hamel. I'mma goin' to the end of this place!" I say. Some look at eachother, then at me worryingly. "Bu-" One of them tries to protest, but I interrupt by holding up my hand to him with a baby spider-crab thing in hand, which my hands shake, since, of course Elesis told, I am arachnophobic. "Talk to the baby Spider-Crab, bro. Now go." I say while I toss the baby Spider-Crab aside, wiping my hand on my pants furiously. "Grossgrossgrossgrossgross..." I say to myself, as I watch the group of Red Knights leave in their whole group.

I turn and walk through a tunnel leading to an enormous and surprisingly organized room, with a stone path surrounded by ice. I look around and say to myself, "Tch... Reminds me of Warren...". I look up and see a giant spider-crab fall from the ceiling and impacts with the ground, and it roars. I look at it, as several smaller Spider-Crabs appear around it, roughly, oh I don't know... 500... give or take?

I stare in horror, mouth dropped to the ground. I summon Hellfire and Lightning in my hands, until I remember what Raven said, "_And remember that you will be there to RESCUE, not engage into fights and blow up everything you see"_ Ugh, dammit, Raven... I turn and run out of the room, while I'm being chased by hybrid Spider-Crabs. I scream as hundreds of them chase me, and I head towards the entrance. I get to it and stand behind it and forces it closed, and leaves a sturdy and a little bit thin tree trunk between the handles. "Ooooh thank god i'm outta there.." I say, and I face the way I came through to get to the cave in the first place and I walk through it. Hmm... Should I follow the plan and head to Hamel and wait for the others, or decide against it and help the Half at Ancient Waterway...? Because i'm getting a bad feeling about it... I head through the path I took, as I have decided my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Meanwhile Elesis, Chung, Aisha, and Ara are being assaulted by the Shadow Master, and Xen is making a mischevious plan, Elsword, Raven, Eve, and Rena were doing just as badly.

"Dammit, this thing won't let up!" Elsword says while shooting runes at it and launching a large blue magical sword down on it, **"Luna Blade!" **He yells while draining mana from the beast, known as Tarnavash of Light, which was corrupted by the Dark El. Each attack blown against it seemed to have no avail including Luna Blade. The Tarnavash summoned bubbles from the ground and bought up Elsword into the air and the bubbles burst, and he is dropped to the ground, freezing cold. Raven rams into it with his Nasod Arm, catching it off balance. Eve threw Nasod Spears at it, and it then disappears.

"Did we beat it?" Raven says to Eve.

"No, I do not think so. Something that was once a Guardian of Light should not be defeated as easy as that." Eve replies. The Tarnavash reappears incthe air and slashes downwards, giving Raven a gash across his chest and his shirt as he is thrown backwards, flat on his back. The Tarnavash swipes again, but this time at Eve, who blocks with a pair of Nasod Spears, but still got launched back.

**"Sharp Fall!" **Rena says as she jumps behind the Tarnavash and drops ontop of it, leaving it stunned. She gives it a good, hard blow to the face with her foot, making it slide back. The Tarnavash retaliates by ramming into Rena, blowing her back next to Raven, Eve, and Elsword. It creates bubbles around them, and the bubbles burst, freezing their feet and their bodies partially on the spot, making them unable to move. "Crap, I can't move! We're stuck!" Elsword exclaims, as a light glow surrounded with electricty ontop of the Tarnavash's tail.

"It... It's gonna blow us off the ground!" Raven says, struggling to break free of the ice covering his feet. Lightning surges and fires, inches away from the four. Just then, something redirects the thunder and surges towards a person holding Elsword and Raven's weapons in both of his hands and lightning strikes the metal, then electrocuting the person wielding the two swords as lightning rods. The person then stabs the weapons in the ground and charges at the Corrupted Guardian.

**"Thunder Lance!" **The person exlcaims as he jumps in the air, turns upside down, and dives into the Tarnavash's back with an aura surrounding him that is shaped like a spear, and impales himself into the beast, and a crater forming under the Tarnavash. At that same moment, Elsword, Rena, Raven, and Eve's feet thawed from their ice, and looks to see the attacker. "Hah, like hell i'd stay in Hamel while you guys sit around having all the fun fighting!" He exclaims proudly. He walks up to the four. "Xen..!" Elsword exclaims. "Jeez, your guys' asses were gettin' handed to ya pretty bad by this wierd thing. Looks like I made the right choice to come here and not to the cave, huh?" Xen says.

Raven looked angry for a second due to Xen not following the original plan, but then grinned. "Thanks."

Xen looked back to the Tarnavash. "I think I'll have to put this thing down..." He says as he summon a Hellfire Whip, surrounded by electricity. "Alright, you... whatever you are... I dunno from WHICH freak Zoo or Circus you came from, i'm puttin' ya back in the cage you belong in!" He charges at the Tarnavash, which summons the bubbles from the ground. "Xen, watch out! Those bubbles freeze you!" Elsword says. "Yeah, I got this!" Xen explains as he evades them and cracks his sparking Hellfire whip at the beast and tangles it. **"Exploding Entanglement!" **Xen pulls the whip and the explosions occur on the Tarnavash and all over the area around it. _Amazing, We were getting beaten up hard, and there were four of us... and yet Xen defeated the Tarnavash all by himself after, and he wasn't even left with a scratch... No wonder sis let him join the team, what a guy...! _Elsword thinks to himself as Hellfire explodes on the Tarnavash and around it, and it falls to it's side. "Now, we got half the team waitin' while they're kicking asses without us... I think we should go help 'em out." Xen says with a grin as he turns towards the same way he entered, which was by blasting a hole in the wall. However, he doesn't use the same wallhole. Instead, he blasts another hole in the wall and walks through, with the other 4 Elgang members following.

They walk right into a large area of orange looking stone, shaped like a circle, surrounded by water. The water drains and the large area starts to drop in a slow yet fast speed, as demons drop from the air and onto the platform. "Crap, ambush!" Xen exclaims. He tosses Raven and Elsword's weapons towards their owners as they ready their weapons.

"I'm fired up enough to shock these guys into next year!" Xen says.

"Let's kick 'em until they can't move!" Rena announces

"I think it's time these guys are fired from their jobs!" Elsword exclaims with a Flaming rune in his hand."

"We'll crush them!" Raven yells.

"Queen's Throne; Activated. I recommend that these demons leave before they are terminated." Eve says.

All five charge towards the ambushing demons, yelling their battlecries.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oof! Finally that's done with! Hoped you guys enjoyed, until next time! Peace! :D<strong>

**Xen: So, I hate spiders and water?**

**Me: Yep! And you'll really hate next chapter, Xen!**

**Xen: W-what, why?**

**Me: You'll see! :D**

**Next Time: The Sunken Resiam!**

**Xen: Wait, 'Sunken'? THERE'S GONNA BE LOTS OF WATER THERE! HELP!**

**Me: Nope! No escaping, Xen**

**Xen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**-=End of Transmission=-**

_Like what you see? Feel free to review, and favorite and/or favorite either the author, which is me, or the story, or maybe both! You may also register an OC of yours! So far, I have gotten 2 OC requests! 3 more and I can introduced them into the story, so if you want your OC in here, PM me or review in the reviews your OC! :D_


	9. Chapter 6: The Sunken Resiam!

**Me: Yoooooo wassup guys? Shark is back. Im sorry if you think the way I make my stories are a bit 'rushed', I'm sincerely sorry for that.**

**Xen: Plznoplznoplznoplzno... No Water...**

**Me: :3**

**Xen: QAQ**

**Me: Oh, also, btw, I switched Add's job to LP, k?**

**Xen: Why?**

**Me: Oh, uh... why..? Oh, for no... particular reason...**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

"...Crap! Ambush!" I yell as Elsword, Raven, Rena, Eve, and I are surrounded by Demons

**Elesis' POV**

This is not how I thought the mission would go...

So far, Chung and Aisha got down after putting up a good fight, at least they managed to give the Shadow Master a few burns, shocks, and Cannonballs to the face and to his Shadow Ball. No kidding. He actually has a Shadow Ball under him instead of legs... Weird.

Ara's still scratching the Shadow Master in the face and stabbing him. Something in my head goes "Ding!" Like a lightbulb. I remember that there's something I can start doing at this time... And I plan on doing it. "Ara! Get away from the Shadow Master, I wanna try somethin'!" I exclaim. Ara nods and jumps away from the Shadow Master. "Here goes nothing!" I say as my right arm is coated in flames. **"Blaze Wing!"** I thrust my arm in a punching motion and a homing Fire-Line fires, darting around the area, hitting the Shadow Master several times. However, it starts fidgeting and it starts going everywhere. I duck to avoid getting a face-full of Blaze Wing, as it also flies towards Ara, whom manages to inch away from it a bit, making the Blaze Wing only burn the tip of her nose, which she pats to put out. The Blaze Wing dissipates and the Shadow Master is covered in burns.

"U-Ugh.. You damn kids are lucky... But... _The repeated year of the possessor of the flames from hell was born is also known as the year Hell has been released. 10 members of a team who have defeated demons and searched for a crystal. 4 will be gravely injured out of all. 4 separate from each other. 1 will fall. Who will own these roles, and who will survive?"_ he says. "Wait, what? What does that even mean?!" I ask, before the Shadow Master falls to the ground covered in burns, however the Shadow Master isn't the only thing burnt; the whole area is burnt too. Then, the whole area starts to crumble and fall into water suddenly.

"Ara! The Resiam is sinking! Go Grab Chung and jump down to the water! I'll grab Aisha!" I yell. Ara grabs Chung and his Destroyed-Which is deemed too heavy for her- and jumps off the nearest ledge with the bottom being water. I run up to Aisha and pick her up, and run to the same ledge Ara hopped off of. I hold by breathe and jump off the ledge. I feel the wind blowing against my face as I free fall to the water, and all of a sudden, _SPLASH, _I hit the water and sink slowly. _Oh crap! How are we gonna get outta here? We're gonna drown! _I think as I look around frantically around for Ara and Chung. I see them down at the bottom, as Chung's Destroyer is weighing them down like an anchor.

I swim towards them at the bottom and try to help Ara pull herself, Chung, and his cannon, which is just as hard for me, as I am carrying Aisha on my back. We start to lose our breath, and I am frantically struggling to bring Ara, Chung, his Destroyer, Aisha, and myself up to the surface. Then we open our mouths and we find ourselves a surprise; we're able to breathe underwater for some odd reason. But it's temporary, as we need to breathe in some bubbles in order to keep on breathing in the water. "Oh... Thank god we can breathe under water for a short while... C'mon. Let's go find the exit to this place... it's crawling with creepy stuff, like Armored Crabs, Iz's, Laguz's, and a lot more..." I tell Ara before she nods, and we start walking in a random direction, occasionally breathing in bubbles to breathe. "Ugh.. wha... what's going on..?" Aisha speaks up on my back suddenly, which gave me a small scare. "Eep! Oh, hey Aisha, you're awake..." I say.

"Ugh... yeah... W-wait a s-second... are we... UNDERWATER?!" Aisha screams, confused.

"Yeah, but we can still breathe as long as we inhale bubbles. It keeps our oxygen filled."

"Oh, thank El..."

"Thanks, El." I say jokingly with a grin. I see Chung start moving on Ara's Shoulder, and starts to wake up. "Hey, guys... where are we..?" He asks, while his Destroyer is in Ara's hand, which must weigh her down no less than 5 tons. "We're underwater, breathing." Ara explains to Chung blandly. She let chung down on the ground, and I let Aisha down on the ground too, while she's looking around in the water, mystified. "Woow... So pretty!"

"Yeah... It is Hamel Waters..." Chung says. "But, anyways, we should start looking around for an exit before we run out of breath." We all nod in agreement. If Xen was here, he'd say: _Oh, you don't say? I wanna get outta here not because I'm gonna drown, but my powers ara gonna suck and I won't be a badass! _I wonder what he's doing right know.

We continue to wander around the Sunken Resiam looking for a way out, constantly consuming bubbles. Once, we couldn't find any bubbles and when there were only a very few streaming out of a crack in the ground, and we nearly murdered eachother for the bubbles. Then we noticed a gate. Chung busted it open with his Destroyer and we entered. When we enter, the gate immediatly closes behind us and we hear sounds of a large snake swimming through the water. Immediatly, an enormous seasnake appears behind us; The Coral Serpent. It roars and opens it mouth. At first we were confused, and then, it started spewing out poison. Lots of it.

We rolled out of the way and I tried throwing a ball of fire at it, then realized; We're underwater. So no fire. The Serpent threw itself against the ground towards me. I pull out my Claymore and start to block it's head with my Claymore, and I struggle. While it's distracted, Chung fires cannonballs at it, which seems slow, Aisha whacks it with her staff, because A. Her fire is useless, B. The lightning will spread, and C. The ice she makes will freeze partially of the water. So she's whacking it with it with a staff. Ara is lucky; her powers aren't crippled. She's slashing at it with her spear and clawing it and throwing darkness at it. The Serpant backed away from me and slithered away and into the background. It started to suck up it's breath, and released a large, cold, swirling, underwater tornado from it's mouth. "Ru- Eh, Swim!" I yell as we swim to the corners of the area and behind columns, which are cracking.

Just when they are about to break, the serpent stops and swims upwards, then dives towards us. "Oh, crap, brace for impact!" Chung warns and he digs his Destroyer in the ground, and holds on to it, as well as Aisha. Ara and I dig our weapons in the ground to brace for impact. I notice something gloing blue on the ground... The Serpent slams right into the middle of the area and the water vibrates and hits us from the force. However, when it gets right back up, the same glowing object is right in it's mouth and travels down it's throat. Chung pulls out a button and presses it, and boom; the serpent blows up from inside. "...Xen would love this." Chung says.

"Chung, what the heck was that?!" Aisha asks. Chung pulls out a grenade.

"A grenade, is all. I figured it would be hard to kill it from outside, but easy inside."

"Whoa."

"Wait, guys... how long have we went through without consuming bubbles?!" Ara asks, and we look at eacher, as we all start to cough and hold our breath. We look around frantically for bubbles. None. Then we see an exitting gate. I signal towards the others for it and we start swimming for it. When we open the exit's gate and immediatly go through it, we get fresh air and some water got through, but not too much. We all pant heavily and see a ladder leading upwards and look at eachother.

"I'll take a guess that this leads to Ancient Waterway." I assume. I climb up the ladder, followed by Aisha, Chung, then Ara, and when we get to the top, we see the sky again and alot of cracked stones, and demons littered around the path, some with nasod spears in their face, cuts and bruises, and Fist and Leg marks on them. "I think the others already went through here." Aisha says. We start walking and head down any path we see that has any dead demon there. We see an opened gate, inside the large room is a four legged beast on top a crater and two holes in the same wall. "Judging by the large crater and holes in the wall, I can tell Xen came in here, too..." I say

"Huh? Why, I thought he was supposed to wait at Hamel for us?" Chung asks

"He was. He just didn't and decided to come here after scouting." I answer and walk through one of the holes in the wall and so do the others. Ara, Aisha, and Chung grab me before I walk off of a ledge. "Wha- Oh my god, what's going on down there?!" I ask while I look down to see Xen shooting Hellfire and Lightning, Elsword throwing Runes, Raven punching, Rena kicking, and Eve shooting guns and spears, all in order to fend off the demons ambushing them on a slowly sinking platform. "We should help them!" Aisha says. We nod and Aisha floats downwards while she's on my back, and Ara warps down somehow with Chung, and we start to assist the other 5. Xen goes up to us, back towards us. "Geez, took ya guys long enough! What gave?" Xen says while facing the demons, and I back up against him, back-to-back.

"Yeah, well, we didn't know until now! Besides, weren't you supposed to wait at Hamel for us?" I scold

"What, and let you guys have all the fun? No way, Elesis, if you plan for someone to wait somewhere while everyone else is gonna fight, I ain't your man! Besides, we got more important stuff to do, like beat up a bunch of demons!"

I sigh. "Fine, but we're not done yet." I say, and Xen nods. We turn our attention back to the demons. We throw several attacks at the demons for what seems like forever and it seems Xen is getting tired, he even nearly fell over. "Xen, what's up? You look hella tired!" Elsword says. "I used up a lot of energy on those attacks on the Light Tarnavash, and I think I'm takin' a late reaction..!" Xen replies tiredly. Then the Demons disappear and the sinking platform stops moving. Something above us in a deep tone laughs. We look up and see something on top ov a ledge in the high wall the platform sank to.

"Hahaha! Now that your tank is outta gas, let's see how you well you greenhorns can fight without it!" The voice says. It belongs to some kind of big wrestler guy with a mask on his face and a champion belt around his stomach.

"Wierd..." Elsword says.

"Grey." Eve comments.

"Zombie-ish." Raven says.

"Fat." Aisha says.

"Victor!" Xen exclaims.

All of us look at him.

"Well, looks like ONE of you knows me!" Victor exclaims.

"You know this creep?" I ask. Xen replies with a grimace on his face that says, _Wish I could say no, but this guy is really wierd! I kinda know him, but I wanna pound him in the face 5 Billions Times if I wasn't so tired. _"Yeah. I read about this guy in Velder's Library in the book, 'Lists of Top 10 Demons of each Genre!'. He took 5th place in 'Most Strangest', 2nd in 'Most Fattest', and 1st in 'Most Violent'." He says instead.

"WAAAIITWAITWaitwaitwaitwaitwait, Velder still has a library?" I ask

"Yep. Of course they do."

"And they have THAT kind of book?"

"Mhm."

"And you READ?!"

"Unfortunatly, yes."

I shook my head quickly to get my mind off of the fact Xen reads and turn my attention back to Victor. "I'm here to take you bugs down!" Victor yells with a thumbs down side and hops of his post and into the middle of the platform and we are all pushed back from impact. Xen tries too throw a large ball of Hellfire at Victor but to no avail. "Crap, I can't do squat, I'm too tired!" Xen exclaims. Victor laughs again, "Aww, what's the matter, is your tank broken down? Guess you'll have to fight with your own weapons and not rely on him!"

"Ugh, he's starting to annoy me!" Xen says and runs up to him, but a bit slowly, and slugs Victor right in the stomach and gives him a good headbutt to the chest, and Victor is thrown down.

"Just because I don't have my powers being useful at the time, doesn't mean I don't have my fists!" Xen exclaims. I remembered that before taking on the energy of Lightning with Hellfire, he would use his Fists and Hellfire instead. But since he got Lightning, he barely uses his fist anymore. But he still knows how to fight with them. "What?! I didn't know you know how to use your puny hands, too, Wielder of the Hadesflame!" He exclaims

"It's called HELLFIRE!' Xen yells as he body slams right into Victor's stomach, forcing blood out of his mouth, leading to an uppercut to the chin, and Victor is sent flying, then Xen doubles over holding his right arm with his left. "Crap... It's been a while since I've punched that hard with just my fists... It's made my arms weak, but not the strength." He says. Victor gets up from the spot he was thrown to. "Ugh... Yes... now you're completely helpless... It's time I destroyed you all, now! FOR THE DEMON ARMY! GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!" Xen backed away and everyone and I readied to fight, but we seemed just as tired as Xen. "The demons weren't the real ambush... They were just cannonfodder! Victor is the real ambush!" Elsword says.

"Yeah, that's right! Ran will pay me quite a lot for getting rid of you annoying brats!" Victor exclaims.

"I'm 21!" Xen says.

"I'm 24!" Raven exclaims.

"I'm 20, and so is Ara!" I yell. However, Ara seemed to have become quiet when Ran was mentioned.

Victor turns his attention to Xen. "Now, Xen, I know you want to bring your 'giryfriend' to life, Right?" Xen's eyes were wide, jaw dropped, and astonished. "Wait... what? How do you know that, you creep?" Xen demands.

"I just know. I heard from a demon that had stuck around you when you didn't even know. Trust me, the only way that can happen is if you were to kill Ran, the Demon General! And that's impossible, too! Hehehahahahahah!" Victor laughs. Xen has a look in his eyes. One that makes you know he'll do whatever it takes to do whatever he wants; A look of hope.

"W... What? How does that work?!" Xen asks.

"Ohoh, I know you don't need to know how, I know you're still wanting to do it! I know most Bearers of Hellfire Powers are Reckless, and I can tell you're as reckless as every other Bearer of Hellfire!"

"There... there are more like me..?"

"Yes, however some don't own the same personality like you, so they're much more careful, means they'll be much harder to kill. However, it'll be easy to kill YOU."

Xen looked hopeful and surprised, and somewhat afraid, too. He's about to be killed, while tired and unable to use his powers. "THIS IS THE END, GREENHORNS! DIE!" Victor yells as he charges towards us. He's about to throw a blow to end us all, but then a large purple sphere of energy rams right into Victor and an explosion happens and we're all blown back. "Woah! What's that!?" Raven asks. "I don't know!" Rena says.

"Xen?" I ask him.

"No... not me." He replies. When smoke clears, it's the appearence of a man. A man in a Black Vest over a longsleeved Purple Shirt, along with Black pants, as it appears to be a White Haired Man in a Butler kind of suit with Six Objects floating behind him. ..."Add!" We all say, especially Eve. "Whoa, dang man, what's with the new get-up?" Elsword asks curiously.

"I couldn't understand all of the complicated Installs, as it was limited to 3 Install Abilities at a time... So I decided to go with Nasod Armor. More limitless specialties... And more power..." Add answers.

"Alright. Now, why are you here? To save us?" Chung asks.

"Only because of Eve, nothin more, nothing less. I didn't come for the rest of you fools. If there is no more Sentient Nasods on Elrios, I might as well be living in hell. So I helped."

Elsword scoffed, "Dude, what's your deal with Eve?!"

"Well, Eve is the only Sentient Nasod left in Elrios, and I studies Nasods as a child... I must keep Eve alive so I can continue researching on Nasods."

"Awww, you like herrr, don't you~?" Aisha rolls her tongue. Reminds me of a *Blue Flying Cat that talks.

"What?! No! I only care for her Code, not for Love, dammit!"

"Whatever..."

"Never thought I would say it, but I guess... we owe you, Add..." Elsword admits. "If you want, you can help us out and beat up demons..?"

Add starts whispering to himself, then says, "Fine. I'll join. Just don't consider me a 'friend'."

Few of us Fistbump the air, some of us have no reaction, some sighs disappointed, and Eve mouths to Elsword, _'Why?!' _look over at Xen and notice he looks confused and hopefully, and I'm a bit worried, so I walk up to him, "Hey, Xen, cheer up! At least you know how to revive your Girlfriend, right?" I peptalk. I noticed Ara gave Xen a glare and at the same time worried.

So, now 10 Members, huh? Great. We need all the help we can get. I wonder what's next.

Suddenly, I remember something. "Xen! I need to tell you something I heard from the Shadow Master when Aisha, Chung, Ara, and I defeated him!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Blue Flying Cat that talks: a Reference to Fairy Tail character, Happy, who would usually tease his friends (Lucy or Gray especially) with, "You liiiike herhim" whilst rolling his tongue (The Tongue Rolling is noticable in Original, not in English Dubbed.) (I do not own Happy or Fairy Tail. Both are owned and belong to Funimation, and Hiro Mashima especially.)**

**Me: Done! :D**

**Xen: Why did you make me seem so pathetic against Victor on that last most part of it?**

**Me: So I can introduce Add. I needed to bring the whole party together.**

**Xen: Oh... Cool.**

**Next Time!: Promises and Secrets!**

**Xen: Eh? "Promise and Secrets!"? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: You'll find out sooner or later. Don't think too hard aboutbit though. And be sure to share your thoughts in the reviews! Feel free to do so. You don't have to, though. X3**


	10. Chapter 7: Promises and Secrets!

**Me: Welcome back, guys! We're back here, on, what chapter are we on again?**

**Aisha: Chapter 7?**

**Me: This... Chapter...**

**Aisha: Close enough.**

**Me: And today, the Elgang is on their way to beating the crap outta Ran, with Xen hyped for it more! But Ara doesn't trust this. On to the story! :D Btw, I got a new OC request from "The Great Crossover War", I'm going to read the information and throw it right in. 2 more OC requests and I can throw the OC's in. Hopefully we can get the OC's in the fanfic before I finish it.**

**Solar Silvermoon (Crimson HellFlame), 17**

**Me: Although, what bugged me, was that this guy had Hellfire, same thing Xen has, but stronger. Oh well, I asked for some OC's, this is what I got. Beggars can't be choosers, Amirite? Thanks for your request, The Great Crossover War. (AlthoughthefactyourOCusesHellfirelikemyOCreallyirritatesme/falconpawnched)**

* * *

><p><strong>Xen's POV<strong>

"...What?! Crazy shit's happening on my birthday?! And what's it supposed to mean when it says '4 will Separate, 4 will be gravely injured, 1 will fall'?! Who's dying?! I can't handle these questions!" I complain after Elesis told me what she heard from the Shadow Master. "I don't know! Ask the guy himself, he should know!" We bicker on our way back to Hamel from the Heart of the Ancient Waterway. When we arrive, Raven says "Alright guys, first things first; plans.". I stopped listening at 'Alright guys,'. But I couldn't help it.

I can't stop thinking about what Victor said about killing Ran to revive someone you want for a half an hour worth of Raven and the others planning, until he snapped his fingers a few times, throwing me back in to reality. "Xen. You remember where Magmanta's Cave is?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah. It's entrance is at a forest. I cleared out demons and Spider-Crabs, but I couldn't beat up Magmanta for... reasons." I reply.

"Because you're afraid of spiders." Elesis commented. It wasn't a thought, it was a fact. She knows me better than anyone else other than me.

"Err... Yeah... anyways, I came across some occasional breaking chunks of the cave, like falling stones, so watch out for 'em." I note.

"Thanks. Alright! To Magmanta's Cave, then!" Elsword says excitedly. We all head South to Magmanta's Cave, prepared to beat up the enormous Spider-Crab named Magmanta. I realized the word "Magmanta" seemed familiar to me, now that I think about it. A flashback whizzed into my view.

* * *

><p><strong>-=12 Years Ago (Xen at Age 9.) (3rd Person POV)=-<strong>

_"Aera, check out this cool Spider-Crab thing I found by the river bank!" Xen calls for a girl with a tiny white and lightblue crab with eight legs and six eyes and a claw-like mouth in hands. A young girl, same age and height as Xen, with long blonde hair, pale & smooth skin, and sky-blue eyes runs up to Xen to see what it is. The 'Spider-Crab' baby cradled in Xen's hands._

_It was the middle of winter and Xen wore only a Scarf and a singular gloves, nothing else. The girl, assumably Aera, wore a thick jacket, a scarf, and thick gloves. "Wow! It looks cute!" Aera comments. "I just want to cuddle it!". Xen laughed. "Ha, you think we should keep him as a pet?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"Alright, what you want to call him? *Craber Clawker? Mr. Zpiders?"_

_"No, those are silly names, Xen~! We should find out what species it's from, then name it!"_

_"Aw, man! Means we gotta read stuff!" Xen complained while Aera giggled. They leave the riverbank that Xen found the Spider-Crab at, and towards the village Rosso, Firossel **(Fy-RAWS- il)**, named after the El Master of Fire, Rosso, and putting the words Fire, Rosso, and El together. Xen and Aera reach the library._

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present (Xen's POV)=-<strong>

And the flashback ends. By the time it does, I bump in to the gate entrence of Magmanta's Cave I closed to keep the Magmanta's away, and I fall flat on my ass with an "Oof!". Elesis helps me back up and I stands right back on my feet.

"So, this the place?" She asks.

"Yeah. Get ready for what's behind this door..." I warn. Then, a gloves hand with sharp metal ends on it touches my shoulder and I jump and see who it is. It's Add. "Oh, god damn, Add, why with the shoulder? If I didn't know better I could've shit my pants." I say.

"Allow me to take care of the problem... Heh..." He says ignoring my comment. I step back and allow him to walk up to the gate. He removes the branch and cracks the entrance open and places his arm through it. "Add, what are you doing?" I ask. He ignores me again, and next thing I knew, I heard electrical firing, and multiple zaps followed by Magmanta screeches. He opens the gate and we see hundreds of dead Magmanta's littering the ground. "Conquerer, it fires homing shots and kills enemies. That's your answer." Add says before he walks in. He knew I would ask. The rest of us go in after Add and I lead the way to the bigger Magmanta. After an hour, we reach Magmanta's Cave's 'boss area'. "This is it, Xen?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem the big Magmanta's here..." I reply. I turn to the others with a big grin, saying "Guess it's our lucky d-!". I'm interrupted by the same larger Magmanta that I ran from, it falling off the ceiling, and it lands directly on top of me, and I fall to the ground instantly. It's weight plus the impact really effected me. My senses start to blur and my hearing is muffled. I can hear Elesis yell my name and it sounds like she's screaming into a pillow. I get another flashback.

* * *

><p><em>"Eh? What's a Magmanta?" Xen asks.<em>

_"They're large scary Spider-Crabs that live in caves." Aera replies._

_"Whoa..! Cool!"_

_Aera clears her throat and motion her index and middle fingers on both hands going up and down while saying, "'LARGE SCARY'"_

_Xen takes a look at the baby Magmanta. "I'm sure if we raise it right, we can make it an awesome and nice pet that can protect us! I found out just what to name it; Godzilla!" Xen grins stupidly and he earns a playful slap to the shoulder, Aera asking him, "Why 'Godzilla'?"_

_"Because when it's grown, it's gonna be Big, Scary, and able to destroy stuff!"_

_Aera sighs, "Fine, Godzilla it is, then." Xen got up holding 'Godzilla' in his hands, whooping loudly, "WOO WE GOT A PET, WOOHOO! IT'S SO AWESOME!". Aera giggled and asked "Why are you so happy 'bout it?"_

_"Well, how often is it that you get a spider-crab that's super dangerous when grown up as a pet?"_

_"Heh, guess you're right.."_

* * *

><p>I start to wake up, but the large Magmanta slams it's sharp leg towards. I manage to roll away, but it gives a wound into my shoulder, no bigger than a melon. I grunt, holding in a scream of pain, surprised how sharp the Magmanta's leg is. I'm knocked back from single strike to my arm of the injured shoulder and it leaves the sleeve torn and a small scar. I get up, holding my arm, <strong>"Lightning Buster!"<strong> I cough as I slam my leg into the ground, and a geyser of and Electricity erupts from under the Magmanta, launching it backwards.

It walks back towards me, and fireballs, runes, cannonballs, ice balls, Nasod Spears, and purple spheres of electricity fire right at it, aggrovating it on, Elesis, Elsword, Chung, Aisha, Eve, and Add, as it runs to them, ignoring me. Rena runs to me, avoiding the Magmanta, and starts working on the wounds on my shoulder and arm. She cleans the wounds with water out of nowhere, pulls out a bandage wrap and puts it around my arm, and another on my shoulder. She stands and uses Arillenna to heal the wounds.

Raven flies out of nowhere and rams his Nasod Arm right into the Magmanta's body, and it stumbles about, and lands on it's back. Ice flies everywhere, hitting Chung's stomach, Add's leg, Aisha's thigh, and the 3 collapse. My vision starts to blur again, and my hearing becomes muffled, and I faint, with Rena yelling me to wake up and splashing some water in my face, while I hear the others yell my name. The next things happen, while it feels like I'm listening through a pillow and looking through an extremely fogged up window.

"Xen!" I hear Elesis yell as she runs run to me and Rena. Rena moves aside and Elesis shook me by my uninjured shoulder gently, trying to wake me up. "Xen, wake up, already! Don't die on us!" she yells. I see the blur of Magmanta stand right behind Elesis and I turn to see it looking down on Xen, Elesis, and me. "C-Crap!" she says and she vigorously shakes me. My shoulder hit the ground several times and my arm scratching against the ground, and it feels painful. I squeeze my eyes shut and I pop them right back open and I get up, and I jump right up to the Magmanta's face an I give it a good knee in the face, and it tumbles back.

I land and my shoulder and arm hurts, and it feels like it was cut into confetti. I scream and I double over and get on one knee, elbow on the other, my hair hanging down, panting. I get up and run to the Magmanta, saying "I don't care that I'm scared of Spiders, this this is mine to kill!" and give it my strongest punch to it's face with my Right Arm imbued with Hellfire and Lightning, my stronger arm, as well as the wounded arm. I yell again, holding my right arm. "Xen! Don't fight! Your arm is close to being ripped off!" Rena warns me.

"I don't care! I'm killing this thing one way or another, if it brings me closer to bringing Aera back!" I yell and I hold up my right arm. **"Hell Cannon!"** I shoot a large Hellfire bomb at the Magmanta, and it damages my arm even further.

* * *

><p><em>"Aww... Godzilla died!" Aera pouts to Xen, 4 years after finding the baby Magmanta. Xen stood next to her, with bandages over his right arm. "It was dangerous, Aera. It nearly ripped my arm off. Who knew it grows even more huge after 4 years? I could've died."<em>

_"Eh... I guess you're right... Where did we go wrong to raise the Magmanta?"_

_"We did everything right; It's just that the Magmantai are natural born death-animals. If we raised it more, our village would be gone."_

_"Fine... Hey, you think we can get a dog? It would be so cool!"_

_"Yeah, sure. Let's hope it isn't hungry for my arm..." Xen hopes, looking at his arm, all of it being wrapped in bandages._

_"How about... Kaji? Yeah, Kaji is a good name!" Aera laughs and Xen smiles. _It's so nice to see her smile... _Xen thought in his head._

* * *

><p>I slug the Magmanta right in the middle of his six eyes with a Hellfire and Electricty imbued arm, Hellfire and Electricity pouring out of the wounds, through the bandages, causing me more pain. I notice Raven looking at me, like he's seeing a Deja Vu. He runs up to me, as well as Elesis, and grabs me by the undamaged shoulder and shirt.<p>

I yell, "Let go of me!" and I struggle to get their hands off me.

"Xen, quit it, you're gonna rip your arm off!" Raven says.

"Stop, you're **going to kill youself!**" Elesis warns me.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**"Xen... Promise me not to let yourself get killed if there was a way to avoid it..."**

**...**

**"Y-yeah... Yea I p-promise... Aera..."**

**...**

* * *

><p>I immediately stop struggling and my body goes limp, and I fall to my knees, facing the ground, panting and holding my right arm. "I... I'm sorry." I apologize. I slowly look up to see the Magmanta on the ground, legs twitching, dead. Raven and Elesis help me up, and I notice the others walking up to me, Chung on Ara's back, holding his Destroyer, and Aisha on Elsword's shoulder. "Eh... Must be Deja Vu for those two." Elesis comments, and Ara nods. My vision starts to blur, and I faint.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elesis' POV<strong>

We exited Magmanta's Cave, and take the route to Frozen Temple. The whole time traveling there, I had to carry Xen on my back, and he was heavier than I thought, even though he was pretty slim, yet mildly masculine. We walked up paths and destroyed a ton of demons on our way. The whole time, it was quiet, because Xen wasn't launching into corny jokes about Ice Hedgehogs being cousins of **Zumek the Hodgepogehog Hedgehog, or the Mana/Health Linkers being too serious with their Monkey Business. When we enter a large area filled with pillars and snow, the whole place starts the get colder and colder, and Xen's body temperature started to get hotter and hotter, eventually causing me to accidentally drop him on the snow-covered ground, which the snow around him starts to melt. A Large skeletal figure with a white coat and a staff appears behind us and disappears, then reappears in front of us and we face him. "I guess we gotta beat him so we can get through?" Elsword asks.

"Yes. If we defeat him, we should be good to go to Halls of Water and defeat Ran." Raven answers. The skeletal figure speaks in a monotone voice, "You will not pass this point! I, Avalanche will defeat you, for the Demon Army shall take of Elrios!" as it slams it's staff in the ground and a large blizzard whips up, and we're being blown back and hail hitting us and scratching us. Then, Xen wakes up, and walks up to Avalanche through the blizzard. "Xen, watch out!" I warn

"Nobody don't got no time for dat!" Xen says as he goes on and attacks Avalanche. **"Gates of Hell!" **Xen yells as a chained, spiked, and flaming gate falls behind him, and opens, and chains fly out of it, grabbing Avalanche by the hands, staff, and feet, and pulls it in. Xen assists by pulling it in with Lightning and Hellfire chains with his left hand only. After 2 long minutes, the skeleton-like monster is pulled into the Hell Gate, and exploded with Hellfire, ashes flying everywhere. Xen turns to us, and says, "That, my friends, is my Second Strongest Skill."

All of our jaws were dropped so low, you could see them in China, and eyes wide. Xen grins. "Hey, this right arm hurts like hell, but it ain't stopin' me. Let's head to Halls of Water, already."

"No, we need to rest first. It's almost night, and we should get sleep so we have all our energy." Raven says.

"UGGGH, BUT WE'RE SO CLOSE TO BEATING UP RAN AND SAVING HAMEL! I DON'T NEED RE-" He says right before he falls on his face, asleep. We all set camp and we all fall asleep after having conversations on whether who would win in a 1 on 1 on 1 fight; ***White Totalbreaker, Fuyu the Wyvernslayer, or Ulse Red from Demon Tales.

Night passed by, and the next day, everyone woke up, yawning and asking for '5 more minutes'. I get up from my sleepingbag and check on Xen; only for him to not be there. Instead, a note.

_Dear Elgang,_

_I left to Halls of Water to kick Ran's ass. You guys can meet me there later if you want._

_Sincerely, Xen._

_P.S. to Elesis; I ate your cake that you bought. It was delicious._

* * *

><p><strong>* 'Craber Clawker? Mr. Zpiders?' Reference to Peter Parker (As in Spiderman Peter Parker) and Mr. Krabs.<strong>

**** 'Zumek the Hodgepoghog Hedgehog' Reference to Sonic the Hedgehog**

***** 'White Totalbreaker, Fuyu the Wyvernslayer, or Ulse Red from Demon Tales' Reference to Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel the Dragon Slayer, and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Yep, that's it guys! 3 References in one chapter, success! :D**

**Xen: I see no point in that. .-.**

**Me: Whatevs, man.**

**Xen: And why did you have to make me like VC?**

**Me: So you can be more badass. :D**

**Xen: .-.**

**Next Time!: the Halls of Water!**

_Like what you see? Feel free to give a favorite and/or follow to either me, as the author, or this story! I need 2 more OC Requests so I can throw them into the fanfic, so keep 'em comin'!_


End file.
